


let's broke the internet gays

by slayter



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Bully Flash Thompson, Childhood Trauma, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, F/F, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, I will add more tags later, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Protests, Real World Problems, Shy Peter Parker, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Social Media, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter, blushy Peter, bruh, cute dates, flirty harley, harley is edgy skater with monster, movements, no slow burn, not as dark as it sounds, peter is a indie kid, peter is an activist, tags are fun but i dont have time for more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayter/pseuds/slayter
Summary: so original avengers social media fic, but make it more 𝒶𝑒𝓈𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓉𝒾𝒸and gay. yeah so much gayon hiatus
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just introduction like yeah just accounts  
> harley is 17  
> peter is 16  
> no smut underage isnt sexy  
> domestic avengers  
> no iw cw endgame fck that

* * *

spidey

@webslinger

i try my best:DD

#acab

◾Queens, NYC 🔗[free patrick zaky](http://chng.it/d28P4TGX5R)📅 Joined May 2020

12 following 4 followers

* * *

pete

@parkerluck

15, content creator, i'm trying to fave fun and educate myself!! :D

◾nyc 🔗[yemen crisis](http://chng.it/Sdxvbyh9jb) 📅 Joined December 2018

79 following 122 followers

* * *

stark industries intern

@yesSIr

teenager at the day, tony's stark personal intern at the night

◾Stark Tower, NYC 🔗[project venus](https://www.thevenusproject.com/) 📅 Joined May 2020

21 following 6 followers

* * *

potatoes r useful

@ursouthernskater

my only personality trait is that tony stark broke into my garage

◾Tennessee 🔗[lgbt situation in poland](http://chng.it/mLSjXYTCVZ) 📅 Joined February 2017

297 following 706.2k followers

* * *

gb2p ✔

@TonyStark

I am Iron Man

◾Stark Industries 🔗[uighur camps](http://chng.it/xyYFGwgsHW) 📅 Joined June 2010

130 following 72.9M followers

* * *

mj 

@michellejones

bring the beet in #blm #epstein #childsafety

◾not your problem 🔗[trans blm petitions](https://www.change.org/t/black-trans-lives-matter-en-us?source_location=homepage) 📅 Joined November 2016

9 following 301 followers

* * *

ned 

@guyinthechair

i can hack u

◾foxy server 🔗[ban guns in hospitals](http://chng.it/vpkntjmfDb) 📅 Joined January 2018

179 following 298 followers

* * *

shuri ✔

@princessofwakanda

anything for you beyonce

◾Wakanda 🔗[change todd george (kkk) parkway](http://chng.it/J5psp26Svp) 📅 Joined March 2011

980 following 85.9M followers

* * *

harry ✔

@haroldosborn

rich kid with daddy issues

◾Oxford 🔗[stop abuse](http://chng.it/z9sJNJRxr6) 📅 Joined June 2017

29 following 3.2M followers

* * *

spy #1 ✔

@tasharomanov

I'm multitasking

◾your house 🔗[stop rape culture](http://chng.it/hcJQJqS6Lf) 📅 Joined April 2011

71 following 49.9M followers

* * *

spy #2 ✔

@buckobar

now I know who the hell is bucky 

◾hydra base lol 🔗[free junaid](http://chng.it/j8dQGvV89k) 📅 Joined May 2018

62 following 31.6M followers

* * *

Captain America ✔

@realSteveRogers

#DumpTrump

◾Battlefield 🔗[manny flag](http://chng.it/sXxwJzZGbJ) 📅 Joined September 2013

1051 following 57.9M followers

* * *

scientist ✔

@notonlyhulk

I have 7 PhDs 

◾lab 🔗[lgbt school violence](http://chng.it/BDGpJ4PNR8) 📅 Joined August 2010

299 following 56.4M followers

* * *

bird brain ✔

@sammythebird

watch your left bro

◾highest in the room 🔗[insulin for all](http://chng.it/HbN9bDMqBV) 📅 Joined October 2015

327 following 40.5M followers

* * *

CEO of SI ✔

@businesswoman

Pepper Potts, Tony's babysitter and CEO of Stark Industries 

◾the office 🔗[defeat racism, sexism, intolerance, etc](http://chng.it/H9DtykvbTF) 📅 Joined December 2009

2100 following 50.7M followers

* * *

Rhodey ✔

@colonelJamesRhodes

I only call myself Iron Patriot to piss off Tones

◾sky 🔗[free julia tsvetkova](http://chng.it/8r4GhWMnCg) 📅 Joined July 2010

488 following 37M followers

* * *

bird eye ✔

@clintythebird

bow and arrows are my only defense

◾ur vents 🔗justice for demouria hogg 📅 Joined February 2015

154 following 46.1M followers

* * *

Worthy Man ✔

@ThorTheGod

I Have Power Of Mjolnir And Thunder On My Side

◾Asgard 🔗[police free schools](http://chng.it/NJJLDjT4Dp) 📅 Joined December 2019

26 following 49.4M followers

* * *

sneaky snek ✔

@lokitherealgod

i was under mind control sorry not sorry

◾hell 🔗[free siyanda](http://chng.it/ySDSynbb8Q) 📅 Joined March 2019

29 following 31M followers

* * *

T'Challa ✔

@KingofWakanda

I'm not fury 

◾Wakanda 🔗[save koalas](http://chng.it/xdjXYn8XqK) 📅 Joined April 2011

2544 following 82.7M followers

* * *

wanda :) ✔

@redsparkgirl123

girl i am reading ur mind 

◾russian lab 🔗[sexual abuse in ethiopia](http://chng.it/V5gQbztFTH) 📅 Joined May 2018

79 following 36.6M followers

* * *

pietro :) ✔

@fastboy123

extra whip next time

◾russian lab 🔗[junk anti terror bill](http://chng.it/TpKpbBFQmN) 📅 Joined May 2018

101 following 35.9M followers

* * *

Vision ✔

@AIinMe

I have stone in my head

◾laptop 🔗[syria crisis](http://chng.it/54LVGkWxwC) 📅 Joined June 2018

30 following 29.8M followers

* * *

Scott Lang ✔

@AntMan

king of the anthill

◾the anthill 🔗[justice for ahmaud](http://chng.it/RTj85FnPgm) 📅 Joined September 2016

197 following 32.9M followers

* * *

agent of S.H.I.E.L.D ✔

@mariahill

she stepped on me

◾shield base 🔗s[top the execution](http://chng.it/9nW5GjmkTV) 📅 Joined February 2009

31 following 40M followers

* * *


	2. forest of piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically peter crying over forest of piano (u can find it on netflix just watch it and thank me later) and tony being lost in teenage shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is so sweet omg thank u guys who let u be that nice  
> ok im done blushing lets get this gay shit

pete @parkerluck

if u have never watched forest of piano u know nothing about life

3:54 AM ▪ Aug 7, 2020 ▪ Twitter for Android

* * *

6 Retweets and comments 15 Likes

* * *

🗨 🔁 🤍

* * *

mj @michellejones ▪ 1h

Replying to @parkerluck

still not over it?

🗨1 🔁0 🤍1

|

pete @parkerluck ▪ 1h

never

🗨0 🔁0 🤍0

* * *

ned @guyinthechair ▪ 2min

Replying to @parkerluck

are u still crying 

🗨3 🔁0 🤍2

|

pete @parkerluck ▪ 2min

more like dying😎

🗨0 🔁0 🤍0

|

ned @guyinthechair ▪ 1min

bro.... u r at like second ep of s1....

🗨0 🔁0 🤍1

|

pete @parkerluck ▪ 24sec

hey!!! now on fourth!! 

🗨0 🔁0 🤍0

* * *

pete @parkerluck

pls..,, i'm sogbing so hard hwlp

11:09AM ▪ Aug 7, 2020 ▪ Twitter for Android

* * *

39 Retweets and comments 102 likes

* * *

🗨 🔁 🤍

* * *

ned @guyinthechair ▪ 2min

Replying to @parkerluck

r u okay what happened???!!

🗨2 🔁0 🤍36

|

pete @parkerluck ▪ 15min

i endrd firdt season omg 

🗨0 🔁9 🤍35

|

ned @guyinthechair ▪ 15min

i swear to fucking god

🗨0 🔁4 🤍19

* * *

mj @michellejones ▪ 17min

Replying to @parkerluck

how are u holding

🗨2 🔁0 🤍1

|

pete @parkerluck ▪ 19min

holdin't

🗨0 🔁0 🤍0

|

pete @parkerluck ▪ 19min

sorry that was cringey i just couldn't stop myself

🗨0 🔁0 🤍1

* * *

betty @H0NEYBL0CK ▪ 30min

Replying to @parkerluck

sooo... u should i watch it or no

🗨3 🔁0 🤍18

|

pete @parkerluck ▪ 30min

yes!!! this is the most beautiful, heart-touching, sad thing i ever watched. like it's life changing MASTERPIECE pls why is riverdale more popular that this netflix everyone people explain?????

🗨2 🔁0 🤍27

|

 _show more replies_

* * *

betty @H0NEYBL0CK

watch forest of piano or die

3:28PM ▪ Aug 7, 2020 ▪ Twitter for Iphone

* * *

9 Retweets and comments 11 Likes

* * *

🗨 🔁 🤍

* * *

pete @parkerluck ▪ 2min

Replying to @H0NEYBL0CK

YES OMG

🗨0 🔁0 🤍0

* * *

mj @michellejones ▪ 10min

Replying to @H0NEYBL0CK

... yes

🗨1 🔁0 🤍3

|

pete @parkerluck ▪ 10min

my biggest dream is coming true i'm gonna cry.......

🗨0 🔁0 🤍0

* * *

ned @guyinthechair ▪ 13min

Replying to @H0NEYBL0CK

yes

🗨1 🔁0 🤍2

|

pete @parkerluck ▪ 13min

ohmy god sohbing 

🗨0 🔁0 🤍0

* * *

gb2p @TonyStark

Can someone tell me why kid's sobbing all day and babbling about how his life changed and he's not going to cry over some stupid series then sobbing even harder, please I can pay

3:41PM ▪ Aug 7, 2020 ▪ Twitter for Iphone 

* * *

12.9M Retweets and comments 49.2M Likes

* * *

🗨 🔁 🤍

* * *

iron tank @tonystink ▪ 2min

lol whoever the kid is me too tbh

🗨58 🔁2 🤍23K

|

_show replies_

* * *

Iron Fan @fanofTS ▪ 3min

probably watched series and is in mourning phase

🗨67 🔁5 🤍21.9K

|

Iron Fan @fanofTS ▪ 5min

now wheres my money

🗨21 🔁2 🤍28K

|

_show more replies_

* * *

ned @guyinthechair ▪ 3min

Replying to @TonyStark

he watched forest of piano honestly u can't blame him 

🗨1K 🔁299 🤍52K

|

pete @parkerluck ▪ 3min

thanks for understanding ned!! <333

🗨43 🔁13 🤍100K

|

gb2p @TonyStark ▪ 5min

You're gonna be dead of me 

🗨2.6M 🔁21.8M 🤍34.3M

|

James Merlisky @somerandom ▪ 5min

what

🗨0 🔁0 🤍2

|

bratz @somerandom2 ▪ 5min

what

🗨0 🔁0 🤍1

| 

pete @parkerluck ▪ 6min

omg mister stark....

🗨2.3K 🔁1.1M 🤍14M

|

_show more replies_

* * *

pete

@parkerluck

15, content creator, i'm trying to fave fun and educate myself!! :D

◾nyc 🔗[justice for breonna taylor!!](https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor) 📅 Joined December 2018

79 following 823.1k followers

* * *

pete @parkerluck

okay... since i have more followers now........ let's watch forest of piano!! (petitions in comments pls sign :D)

8:34PM ▪ Aug 7, 2020 ▪ Twitter for Android

* * *

233.1k Retweets 688.5k Likes

* * *

 ~~🗨~~ 🔁 🤍

* * *

pete @parkerluck ▪ 1min

Replying to @parkerluck

[stop plastic pollution in polish shops](https://www.change.org/p/jer%C3%B3nimo-martins-polska-biedronko-przesta%C5%84-za%C5%9Bmieca%C4%87-%C5%9Brodowisko-ogranicz-u%C5%BCycie-plastiku?source_location=discover_feed)

[climate change emergency](http://chng.it/ggY6c9BgTc)

[stop 3 billion pounds plastic pollution in oceans](https://www.change.org/p/help-stop-3-billion-pounds-of-plastic-from-entering-the-ocean-each-year?source_location=topic_page)

[justice for Elijah McClain](https://www.change.org/p/adams-county-district-attorney-justice-for-elijah-mcclain-2?source_location=topic_page)

~~🗨~~ 🔁5K 🤍499K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me that long i was chilling decorating my room and doing art sorry im kinda slow  
> and sorry for mistakes im sleep deprived   
> keep educating myself and signing petitions pls<3333


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they meet!! as u can see in tags its no no slow burn so u know they will be flirting hard for like next 3 chapters then get together or sum like that idk yet. enjoy

Fox News ✔ @FoxNews

Who is @parkerluck to Tony Stark (@TonyStark)? Another child or someone from Stark's playboy era?

🗨1k 🔁293 🤍3k

⤵

pete @parkerluck 

Replying to @FoxNews

guys i think im gonna gag

🗨988 🔁2.9 🤍5k

⤵⤵

gb2p ✔@TonyStark

Replying to @FoxNews

I'm not into minors, thank you very much.

🗨1.3k 🔁5k 🤍5.5k

⤵

potatoes r useful @ursouthernskater

Replying to @TonyStark

r u gonna introduce me to ur someone from playboy era or no

🗨2k 🔁2.9k 🤍4.9k

⤵

gb2p ✔@TonyStark

Replying to @ursouthernskater

No

🗨966 🔁177 🤍3.6k

* * *

hating tony stark @ursouthernskater

ok now why this old hag wants to keep me from some cute ass boy

🗨9k 🔁5.2k 🤍247.8k

⤵

gb2p ✔@TonyStark

Replying to @ursouthernskater

You're gonna ruin him, he's too good for your company.

🗨2.1k 🔁4.6k 🤍24k

⤵

hating tony stark @ursouthernskater

Replying to @TonyStark

yeah probably and what

🗨89 🔁3.3k 🤍39k

⤵⤵

ned @guyinthechair

Replying to @ursouthernskater

@parkerluck look he is talking about u!!

🗨6.7k 🔁21 🤍80.3k

⤵

pete @parkerluck

Replying to @guyinthechair

no he's not

🗨10k 🔁2 🤍91.9k

⤵

hating tony stark @ursouthernskater

Replying to @parkerluck

yea i am

🗨11.9k 🔁23k 🤍89.1k

⤵⤵⤵

harleys struggle tweets @harleysimps

Replying to @ursouthernskater

stop thirsting u horny mf

🗨6k 🔁32k 🤍58.5k

* * *

**pete**

@parkerluck

* * *

hello mr pete parker luck

uhh,, hi mr harley keneer

u know whats my name??? thats so cute tbh

anyway whats UR name darling

oh thanks i guess..peter parker

now peter parker

who's that old hag to u

u mean mr stark??

omg u call him that????

adorable

yeah him

im intern i think

u think??

thats sus

ok idc how old r u sweetheart

besides u must be smart to be his intern

16

i think im more average

but thanks!!

* * *

understanding tony stark @ursouthernskater

yall know what now i get it. total sweetheart

~~🗨~~ 🔁17.8k 🤍128.6k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short i had to post something and school is a bitch. sorry for mistakes i wrote it super fast and shit. see u soon i hope. ps. feel free to leave suggestions what u want to see or sum


End file.
